The present invention is directed to a device to be used by golfers to practice putting and improve this essential part of the game of golf.
In Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,160, a golf putting practice device was disclosed which includes a pair of elongated rigid strips that are held spaced apart and parallel by a transverse bar to define between their inner longitudinal edges a putter stroke area. A pair of plate members are moveable along each of the rigid strips and include lock elements to fix them at positions along the rigid strips selected by use of measurement indicia on the upper surface of the rigid strips. The transverse bar is adjustable to vary the spacing between the parallel strips and a further bar is secured to one of the moveable plate members and extends away from the strips to provide a foot location guide. In using the practice device, the ball is placed between the two rigid strips in front of an imaginary line extending between the forward ends of the two plate members, which are moveable along the rigid strips. The putter head operates in this space between the rigid strips. While the device is very helpful in providing the proper relationship between the putter head, the ball and the feet of a person holding the putter, it is sometimes difficult to properly align the face of the putter relative to the ball when the putter head has a rounded or other unusual configuration.